


Shipping Is Serious Business

by Silvereye



Category: Fyerellal
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lady of Order fixes things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Rathe's fault, Shesa mused. He had developed a sense of humour over the centuries. And a Lord of Chaos with a sense of humour was a truly terrible thing.</p><p>or, why you should not let a Warden read shipping fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Is Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoarmurath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarmurath/gifts), [Constellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellation/gifts).



It was all Rathe's fault, Shesa mused. He had developed a _sense of humour_ over the centuries. And a Lord of Chaos with a sense of humour was a truly terrible thing.

„Serilys! Serilyyys, come and read it, I need a second opinion.“

„She's not asking you.“ Darmon sat beside her. The corner of his mouth was twitching.

„She knows what I think of this.“ Shesa buried her face in her hands and groaned. „I could string the boy up over this.“

„Please don't.“ Darmon ruffled her hair. „Cheer up. She'll get a new hobby at some point.“

„She will. But have you heard what they say? Internet is forever.“

* * *

„They are writing this 'shipping fic' of their own gods,“ Mirai said evenly. She did most things evenly. This time her voice was flat.

Rathe looked over her shoulder. „It appears so.“

„Well, far be it from me to stop them.“ She scrolled down. „Huh. Thare and her general. Let's just not ever mention it to either of them. Can you promise that?“

„Sure.“ There was a quarter-smile on Rathe's face. Mirai decided to ignore that for the moment. „You... and Craun. I will ignore that.“

„This one wasn't half bad.“

„Shh. Reading that might upset the delicate balance of my mind and then we're not too far from another civil war. Thare and Eshon. Was the writer confusing them with Ilan and Zael? Because that, that was a thing, Thare and Eshon is not a thing that is going to happen.“

„It's not a very popular pairing,“ Rathe said mildly.

„Small mercies. What are the popular ones, anyway?“ She tapped the screen to get statistics. The silence stretched for a minute. Two. Rathe's smile got wider.

„Why is Delnon/Niemar so damned popular? I've been trying to get them to speak with each other for ages and those oafs are still not capable of interacting with each other even when there're others present! This is _infuriating_.“

„I thought it was far from you to stop the mortals?“

„It is. Being angered by their creative choices is not.“ She huffed in annoyance and leaned back. „Pass me an apple, if you would. No funny stuff.“

„I wouldn't dare.“ The apple he gave her stayed unmolested. The one he was fiddling with morphed into other fruits every three seconds.

„Delnon and Niemar. You and... me.“ She side-eyed the Lord of Chaos. „That one is also not going to happen.“

„Oh, Mirai, you break my heart.“ He pretended to faint. „How shall I know happiness now?“

„Continue that and I'll let Shesa break your ankles. She's not forgiven the picnic incident.“

„Ah. Well, I wouldn't dare anger her.“

„Dyrien and Craun? Do they know she's a tree? I'll just keep away from that, too. Hmm. Delnon seems to be very popular. Is it the dark and brooding?“

„I suppose. Eshon gets the same treatment.“

„I hope he never sees it. I like the internet.“ She scrolled down the list. „They don't bother with plausibility much, do they?“

„Not really.“

„Then why is me and Shesa so far down? Because that actually does happen. And everyone should know it. It is not a secret that the Lady of Order is doing her right hand woman. Not you, not Sahelis. Shesa. It is canon.“

„The ways of the fic are mysterious.“

A spark of determination was growing in Mirai's eyes. „I am the Lady of Order. _I will fix that._ “

The Lord of Chaos just smiled.

* * *

„Well, at least she's not doing it under her own name,“ Clolis said.

„She's still the Lady of Order. Writing indecent stories of us.“

„I'm sure she'll stop if you tell her you don't want her to. Or... do you want her to?“

„I am not going to touch any of those things. But she tells me she is _ordering_ things. Cannot stop a noble cause.“

„There you go.“

„She will move on to you and Serdys. Said that not being a Warden does not equal rarepair. What ever that is.“

„Oh.“

**Author's Note:**

> I was annoyed because it seems like slash grows on trees and good femslash is much harder to find. So I figured if there were a large Fyerellal fandom Delnon/Niemar would be the flagship. Which would piss Mirai off so much, because playing couples' counsellor for them was her (not too successful) pet project. This fic... is apparently the end result.
> 
> I am not sure Rathe would ever grow some sort of trickster nature, but let's call it an AU then.


End file.
